


Memorandum Regarding Case File #1832

by cosmicbees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, POV Outsider, haha just kidding....unless, what if sheith fell in love when shiro went to kerberos...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbees/pseuds/cosmicbees
Summary: On the morning of October 14, 2372 Galaxy Garrison Captain Takashi Shirogane (SN532321038) was reported missing by fellow officers at the Roswell, New Mexico base. His quarters were found in a state of disarray, with the door unlocked and open [photographs and incident report to be found in Case File #1832, attached.] Lieutenant Keith Kogane (SN532348325) was reported missing on the same day, under similar circumstances [incident report combined with Shirogane’s in Case File #1832.] At the time of report, both Shirogane and Kogane were presumed AWOL. Further investigation and review of surveillance footage from the Garrison’s premises concluded that the Shirogane and Kogane were in one another’s company when they left the Garrison in the early morning hours of October 14. The two abandoned their posts at the Garrison, having since been court-martialed in absentia and found guilty of desertion.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 162





	Memorandum Regarding Case File #1832

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (BELATED!) Holidays [Bel](https://twitter.com/belkaleido)! 
> 
> You gave me so many incredible options on your sheith secret santa wishlist but my brain couldn't get past "friends to lovers," "scifi AU," and "touch of angst!" 
> 
> so i present you with a future in which the GG is a military branch 
> 
> it's not canon divergent, so much as canon....adjacent.

**UNCLASSIFIED**

**UNCLASSIFIED ~~TOP SECRET~~ UNCLASSIFIED **

**UNCLASSIFIED**

GALAXY GARRISON 

ROSWELL BASE - NEW MEXICO

JANUARY 18, 2377

MEMORANDUM FOR: MARSHALL P. IVERSON

Galaxy Garrison Commander

ELLEN J. SANDA

Galaxy Garrison Admiral

SUBJECT: Regarding Case File #1832 concerning Cpt. Takashi Shirogane and Lt. Keith Kogane

On the morning of October 14, 2372 Galaxy Garrison Captain Takashi Shirogane (SN532321038) was reported missing by fellow officers at the Roswell, New Mexico base. His quarters were found in a state of disarray, with the door unlocked and open [photographs and incident report to be found in Case File #1832, attached.] Lieutenant Keith Kogane (SN532348325) was reported missing on the same day, under similar circumstances [incident report combined with Shirogane’s in Case File #1832.] At the time of report, both Shirogane and Kogane were presumed AWOL. Further investigation and review of surveillance footage from the Garrison’s premises concluded that the Shirogane and Kogane were in one another’s company when they left the Garrison in the early morning hours of October 14. The two abandoned their posts at the Garrison, having since been court-martialed _in absentia_ and found guilty of desertion. I, Samuel Holt, acted as Shirogane and Kogane’s legal defense during the trial.

However, over the course of the last year, new evidence has come to my attention concerning Cpt. Shirogane and Lt. Kogane’s disappearance. I have since been made aware of a plot of desert land deeded to a Heath Kogan[sic] about 50 miles to the south of our Roswell base. Further assessment of associated records indicates that the land was almost certainly under the ownership of Lt. Kogane’s father, Heath Kogane up until the time of his death in July 2354. The misspelling of H. Kogane’s name on the land deed appears to have prevented the land from being legally transferred to Lt. Keith Kogane’s possession upon his father’s death.

The Galaxy Garrison, as well as myself, were thus unaware of this land, and the house that sits upon it, being in Lt. Kogane’s possession. Over the last several months, I have traveled to this plot of land several times. The house seems to have been abandoned and untouched for several years, save for my visitations, and I took it upon myself to investigate the premises and the belongings within the house. It appears that Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane were living at the house for a measure of time after their disappearance from the Galaxy Garrison, before they abruptly vanished from the plot of land as well. I have photographed and documented my findings, all of which are attached to this document.

With the newfound evidence herein, I would like to place a formal request that the Galaxy Garrison re-open Case File #1832 concerning Cpt. Takashi Shirogane and Lt. Keith Kogane. I was able to recover records of communications between Shirogane and Kogane while the former was deployed by the Garrison under my supervision as the pilot of the Kerberos Mission in ‘72. These were archived on a Garrison-issue PADD (registered under Keith Kogane’s name) which was left discarded in the desert house. I was unaware of this communication at the time. I have included a full copy of all information recovered from the device in this memorandum, along with a number of other documents and items that were left at the site.

I stand by the legal defense which I offered on behalf of Lt. Kogane and Cpt. Shirogane during their trial. I do not believe that the two of them deserted the Galaxy Garrison or her mission. Instead, with the knowledge of these new findings, I believe that they have pushed towards a frontier that our forefathers could only have dreamt of, and which the Garrison has been moving closer to for years. It is my firm belief that Cpt. Takashi Shirogane was placed into contact with extraterrestrial life forms when he disappeared during the Kerberos Mission in ‘72, and that he maintained this contact for a period of time before he and Kogane’s disappearance from the Galaxy Garrison’s Roswell base the following year.

Despite four hundred years of manned spaceflight, there has been little concrete evidence of intelligent life in our universe beyond the human race. The evidence I have found, and which is contained in this memo suggests that Cpt. Shirogane and Lt. Kogane not only made contact with extraterrestrial life, but also carries the implication that Kogane himself may have been more than human. Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane appear to have left the Garrison so that they could continue contact with this alien race, and I believe that they are traveling in parts unknown with these extraterrestrial lifeforms as we speak. It would be in our best interests as scientists, explorers, and pioneers of the future, to follow in their footsteps.

I am asking your help in doing so.

Samuel M. Holt

Chief Science Officer of the Galaxy Garrison

Commander of U.S.S. Discovery

** FILE ONE: **

**TRANSMISSIONS RECOVERED FROM LT. KEITH KOGANE’S PADD BETWEEN HIMSELF AND CPT. TAKASHI SHIROGANE. DATED APRIL 8, 2372 THROUGH OCTOBER 14, 2372.**

••••••••

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**08 0353T APR 72**

Shiro,

You’ve been gone for less than a day and I miss you already. I’ve been so worried sick that I haven’t been able to sleep at all tonight. I know you’ll be okay though–it’s just strange not knowing when exactly you’ll be back. Iverson is being tightlipped about anything involving the Kerberos mission, although I’ve got the clearance to act as a ground engineer. I’m one of the people in charge of calculating your trajectory, but apparently, he still can’t be honest with me. It’s almost time for me to get up anyway, so I’m giving up on sleep at this point.

let me know when you get this.

Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_10 1347J APR 72_

keith -

i’m sorry you can’t sleep :( i know it can be really hard for you to stay on a schedule sometimes, but promise me you’ll try your best. its really pretty out here! space is beautiful. i know you know that because you’ve studied the stars for long enough to know, but knowing and seeing are two different things. it goes on forever and ever and even though we’re flying closer to them, it feels like the stars keep moving further away.

wish you were here!

shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**10 1628T APR 72**

Shiro,

I bet Icarus would have liked to have known how to make the stars move further away. I’m glad your wings are durasteel instead of wax, and that you’re the best pilot in the universe. Iverson has crawled up my ass about double checking and triple checking all of the ship’s flight systems while we still have remote access to them, but I’ve told him about ten times that he doesn’t have to worry while you’re in charge. He didn’t seem to believe me. :( I was able to reroute your comms without him noticing though, so all of the communications between you and I are encrypted. I finally got some sleep last night. It wasn’t much, just a few hours, but it’s better than nothing. How are you keeping a schedule up there? Are the artificial day/night schedules working? I wish I was there with you, too. There’s so much I want to learn that I can’t do with my feet stuck to the ground at the Garrison.

I’ll talk to you soon!

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**10 2256T APR 72**

Shiro

I forgot to mention, Adam is off the Kerberos ground crew here at the Garrison. Officially he stepped down to focus on teaching, but there’s talk on the command floor that Iverson kicked him out because of his “personal stake” in the mission.

It’s you.

Keith :)

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_11 1347J APR 72_

Keith

I really hope this is as well encrypted as you said! don’t tell anyone i said this, but im glad adam isn’t involved anymore. he only ever applied to the ground command for the mission because he wanted to babysit me when I left. I trust you to keep me and the ship on course though. My schedule up here is weird, and i still haven’t figured it out completely yet. Because our day and night cycles are completely artificial, it’s throwing my body out of wack. You know how when you first enlist in flight school with the garrison, they make everyone head out to the moon colony to experience zero gravity for a week? do you remember how weird it was when it was daylight outside for the entire trip, but you still had to sleep? so far its like that, but somehow worse haha. I can see the sun, but it never sets. Its just endless space in front of me, and a sun behind me, and shitty lights that turn on and off of their own accord. and matt snores. he keeps trying to say that he doesn’t, but when he’s sleeping two feet from me its hard not to notice. I can only really keep track of time because of your messages. The date on them helps a lot, even though it doesn’t matter as much out here. Sam brought tiny paper calendars that he marks a day off of every time a night cycle completes. i’m sure i’ll get used to it soon.

Keep me updated.

Shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**13 2217T APR 72**

Hey Shiro!

It would take an act of god for anyone to get through this encryption. I had Hunk (he’s an engineer with the ground crew now–he took Adam’s spot haha) look over it. Talking about the moon colony trips just reminded me of how annoying McClain was the whole time. Spending a week in zero gravity with him was traumatizing and now I’ll never be able to step foot on that base without thinking about how Lance crashed his entire crew into the Copernicus crater when we did the pre-flight sims. Did you know they reassigned him and gave the pilot position to Griffin for that mission? He’s still mad that they made him cargo pilot for that, and it’s been two years. I’d like to say I’m sorry about Matt snoring, but I think he’s repaying you for all the times you’ve fallen asleep on my couch during a movie and snored in my ear. He’s doing that for me, but in all honesty, I think its kind of endearing when you do that. I always made you get up and go to bed so I could go back to my own quarters, but sometimes I just wanted to let you stay propped up on my shoulder, drool puddle and all. You always looked so peaceful.

Get some rest - Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**17 1811T APR 72**

Shiro? Are you still out there?

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_21 1641J APR 72_

keith -

is everything good? Its been a while since I heard from you. :( Matt keeps snoring but I think I’m getting used to it. I always forget how big it is out here, but we’ll finally be reaching the mars base by the end of the week for a quick refuel and then we’re officially on our way. its so fast to get to Mars, but I cant believe it’ll take another few months before we reach Kerberos. Let me know when you get this!!!!!

shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**22 0029T APR 72**

Shiro

I’ve sent you a couple of messages! Did you not receive them? Let me know when you reach Mars. The admiral pulled me aside and asked if I wanted to be stationed at the base there. I told her I would have to think about it, even though I know I don’t have much of a choice. I want to say yes, but I don’t want to lose the ground contact I have with you here. It makes me feel better knowing that I can keep track of you like this.

That sounds creepier than I wanted it to.

I just mean that I feel like you’re safer under my watch. Does that make sense? I hope so.

Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_25 0513J APR 72_

leaving mars today, keith!

i don’t know what I missed in your messages, but i’m sorry if it was anything important! i still haven’t gotten any aside from the one you sent a few days ago. at risk of sounding cheesy, I feel safer knowing that you’re watching over me and my crew too. you’re the only pilot i’d trust to take me this far into the outer reaches of the solar system. I might not be around much for the next few days. I’ll have to be more hands-on with piloting as we go through the asteroid belt. The route you sent us is definitely our best option, but there’s been some indications of higher amounts of debris the usual in the field. apparently there’s been some type of disturbance from beyond the kuyper belt that the mars base has picked up on–they think its stirring up debris. They didn’t have much else to say...have you heard anything from iverson about that?

If you want to go to the mars base, you should do it!!! You’ve never been, have you? All of the textbook photos that they use in school are so old now, you’ll never believe how many things have changed since they were taken. they’ve got a proper patch of grass right in the middle of the base. :D it’s small, but its something! I took a picture for the official mission archives, so I’ll have to show you when I get back. sanda asking if you’re interested is a good sign. the team here is small, but all incredibly skilled.

You would fit right in!

Shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**26 2351T APR 72**

Shiro,

The other messages weren’t important–you’re not missing out on much. Haha.

Iverson hasn’t said anything to me about disturbances in or around the asteroid belt. He’s still being obnoxiously quiet about anything that involves the mission. It gets more and more frustrating every day. If I request schematics for anything or ask for access to new files, he spends a solid ten minutes interrogating me about it before he’ll hand it over. How is the clearance I had to get just to be ground crew for this mission still not enough to do my job right? I’ll try and poke around and see if I can find anything out though. Just hold tight.

I’m excited to see the pictures you took! Is there any way for them to be transmitted to us through the ship’s comms? I don’t remember off the top of my head if the files would be supported...either way, I can’t believe they’ve gotten grass to take to the soil on Mars! I know it took over two centuries for the moon colony to get a single blade to grow, but Mars already has a decent-sized patch, huh? It’s not even been a hundred years since they established the bio-dome…

Wow!

I still don’t understand why Sanda wants me there. I’m barely a second lieutenant, fresh out of flight school, but maybe you’re right. It could be a really good opportunity for me. I’ll see if I can keep my feet on earth for the time being–I want to see you when you come back. I miss you.

I miss you a lot.

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**27 0007T APR 72**

Oh! Can you see if you can get me some samples of the debris in the asteroid belt? I’m wondering if they can tell us anything about the disturbances.

Off the record of course.

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_02 1027J MAY 72_

Keith

I’ve got the goods :)

well, kinda. its just space dust, but its the best I could manage! I didn’t want commander holt to see what i was doing, because he still doesn’t know that we’re in contact outside of official channels. I hope it’ll be enough for you!

i wouldn’t take iverson’s secrecy too personally. He’s been working on this project for nearly a decade from what i heard, so its kind of his baby, you know? and he’s stubborn as hell...always has been.

don’t get so down on yourself Keith. You have always been so much more than you let yourself believe you are.

I miss you too. you know what I really miss? i miss movie nights on my couch. You always got so huffy when I fell asleep! your angry pout was so cute

I’ll be back soon enough, but don’t feel like you have to wait around for me. I don’t want you to miss out on something that can change your life.

Shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**02 1418T MAY 72**

I have never pouted once in my life, Shiro!!

Besides, I’m not going to jump ship on this mission now. I may not have as much time in this as you do, and obviously not as much as Iverson has, but I can’t abandon you and this mission now. The only other competent person on the ground crew is Hunk, and I’m not sure he can manage this whole mess singlehandedly.

My calculations say you’ll reach Jupiter in a few weeks, but how is it looking on your end? Keep me updated.

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**02 2136T MAY 72**

Also, I promise I’m not just moping around waiting for you to come back out of some misplaced sense of duty. You’re just my best friend.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**03 0012T MAY 72**

(Did you really think my pout was cute?)

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**03 0135T MAY 72**

ignore the last message. I just didn’t know i was physically able to pout

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**10 0427T MAY 72**

We received the ship’s transmission today. I’m glad to see you’ve safely cleared the asteroid belt. Let me know if you need anything.

-Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_17 0948J MAY 72_

keith!

sorry for the late reply. I think Matt has figured out that im talking to you. or that i’m talking to someone….i dont think he knows its YOU specifically. there’s no such thing as privacy on a ship this small, so i dont think i’m going to be around much until we’ve landed on kerberos. ive got to keep you a secret for the time being.

when did hunk get assigned to the kerberos ground crew? I don’t remember him being a part of it. he’s good to have around though and its good that we have the two of you looking out for us up here.

of course I think you’re cute!!! You’re my best friend too. :)

We should pass by jupiter within the next few days, so we’re one planet closer.

How’s the mess hall food? I’m getting really sick of the freezedried meals on the ship.

Shiro

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_17 0951J MAY 72_

Forgot to mention...i cant find a way to send the pictures from mars to you. i guess you’ll just have to spend some quality time with me after I get back :D

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**18 0546T MAY 72**

Shiro!

I’m glad you’re okay. I was getting worried when I hadn’t heard from you in a while, even though it’s not like something could’ve gone terribly wrong without us knowing.

Maybe I shouldn’t think so hard about it.

I’m sorry the food is bad. You’d think that after 400 years of space exploration they’d have thought of something tastier, but apparently not. Genetic engineering, my ass. The mess hall still sucks but at least it’s a hot meal.

I’ll happily spend a million years with you when you get back. Just let me know when and where and I’ll make sure I’m there.

Missing you always,

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**27 1156T MAY 72**

Shiro,

Something happened with Adam this morning. There was a training accident, and he’s hurt real bad. I don’t know much yet, the whole fleet is grounded because another pilot was involved. I’ll keep you updated.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**27 1344T MAY 72**

All I know is that Adam was test-flying a new fighter ship. I’ve heard something about a head-on collision between him and the other pilot. He’s in the medbay, but from what I understand, things aren’t looking so good. I’m so sorry Shiro.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**27 2353T MAY 72**

Adam didn’t make it through surgery

If you need anything please let me know

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_29 0613J MAY 72_

thank you for letting me know, keith.

I can’t believe something like that could happen in the first place, let alone to someone i was close to for so long. we received official notification from the garrison a little while ago over the ship’s comms. ive been out here for so long, but i dont think that space felt this empty before.

it’s pretty lonely out here in the dark, but at least i’ve got you and the holts.

We’re getting closer to saturn now.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**03 0721T JUN 72**

Shiro,

It feels lonely here, too. Everyone is walking on eggshells and afraid to talk too loudly in the halls. It’s like they think they’ll summon Adam’s ghost by mistake if they say too much.

I’m worried about you. Are you doing okay up there? You and Adam were together since you were both cadets...

I wish I could help somehow. I hope that you know that when you get back I’ve got a soft bed and a warm meal waiting for you in my quarters. You won’t have to feel so lonely then. You can mourn as much as you need to.

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**06 2003T JUN 72**

Shiro

If our calculations are correct you should land on Kerberos during the first week of July, if not earlier. (It’s June 6 today, in case you guys abandoned the calendar up there.)

One more month!

Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_09 0843J JUN 72_

what would i do without you keith?

i’ll probably mourn adam for a while, but i’ve already done my mourning for the man i thought i loved. i think i had enough time to mourn that relationship before he broke up with me … a long time before i left for kerberos. even then, he didn’t deserve what happened. The garrison didn’t deserve to lose a pilot like him, either.

Remind me to write a letter to his mother when i get back. she deserves that much from me.

I’m glad we’ll be to kerberos soon. it means i’m that much closer to home...i’ll be holding you to the hot meal.i know i told you to go to mars, but i’m glad you’re sticking around roswell for a while yet. I wouldn’t want to get back to a planet where no one cares if i made it home. Me, Shiro, not Takashi Shirogane The Pilot

you saved me keith. you’ve saved me so many times

I have something I wanna tell you after I’m back. It’s really important to me, so don’t let me forget. Just promise me that you won’t think any differently of me when I tell you.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**10 0017T JUN 72**

Maybe we saved each other. You’ve saved me from myself more times than I can count.

I’ve never known you to be such a sap, before. What happened? Did you get abducted by aliens up there? (haha)

In all seriousness, I’m glad you’re feeling okay, even if it still hurts a little bit. I don’t expect it to stop hurting any time soon–I’d be worried if it did, but I’m glad you’re doing okay enough to keep at it, even when its tough. You’re the strongest person I know, Shiro.

You’ll always be Shiro to me. You might be Takashi Shirogane but even if there were a million clones exactly like you, I’d still know that you were Shiro. You can tell me anything, anytime.

You should already know that.

Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_17 1538J JUN 72_

we passed neptune and we’re working through the kuyper belt right now! we’re so close to kerberos, keith!

don’t worry!!! aliens havent got a hold of me (yet!) and if they did youd be the first to know. ;D It’s just been so quiet that I’ve been doing some thinking and i realized something…

have you ever loved someone because it was the easy thing to do? i think I only stayed with adam for so long because it was convenient...i really did love him but i wasn’t in love with him after a while. i think i liked the security of it.

I shouldnt say that about him now after what happened, but i think if there’s anyone who might understand, its probably you. i think i could trust you with everything

miss you

shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**18 0012T JUN 72**

Shiro,

I know what you’re saying. Kind of. I think that I’ve only been in love once in my life.

Not the easy kind of love, but the bone-deep ache that follows you everywhere and settles into your chest because you can’t tell the person you love them. Convenient love sounds hard too, though. You don’t always realize it’s hard until it’s too late. You realize it’s hard after it stops being easy, but what are you supposed to do when you finally do realize that?

There isn’t really a way to win, is there?

You can tell me anything, Shiro, I’ll take your secrets to the grave

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**18 0821T JUN 72**

PS - Tell the aliens I said hi

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_24 0436J JUN 72_

i didn’t know you felt that way about anyone, keith...you keep it so quiet. you could have told me forever ago.

i have a lot to tell you! So much more than i can fit into a text box, so i think it might have to wait a little longer. but i’ll be sure to give the aliens a shout out for you in the mean time.

we should be to kerberos in a few days time! Ill let you know when we land but im sure youll be in the command room. You might even know before I do ha :D

that much closer to coming home!

shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**25 0132T JUN 72**

Shiro -

You know that I’ve never been one to talk about my feelings. Writing them might be easier but it seems like such an unnecessary risk when i could just swallow them down before they swallow me whole. Sometimes its easier not to confront them.

Once you land, you’re halfway home. I’ll see you soon!

Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_26 0627J JUN 72_

take a walk on the wild side...whats holding you back? :))

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**26 1423T JUN 72**

:// My sense of self-preservation.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**29 0321T JUN 72**

CONGRATULATIONS SHIRO!!!!

I can’t believe you finally got to Kerberos! You’ve worked so hard for this and gone through so much. I cant think of anyone who deserves this more than you (except maybe Iverson, he’s crying in the command chair right now haha)

Hunk managed to find a case of champagne somewhere, and we’ve already emptied a few bottles between the six of us in the ground crew, even though its 3AM. I hope you’re finding a way to celebrate too! And that you’re as happy as you deserve to be! You always grin like an absolute fool when you’re happy.

I think that’s one of my favorite things about you. How you’re so unafraid of your feelings. I’ve got to get back to the celebration before anyone notices I dipped to get on my PADD. Wish me luck!

Let me know when you see this.

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**29 0623T JUN 72**

Shrio!!!!

Ive been thinkfing abotu what yous aid…...about tlkaking about my feelings more….i stilldon’t think its a good idea but i

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**29 0625T JUN 72**

shit i prssed send too fas t

if anyoen knwos i don’t liek talking about my feelings its yuo! But i also forgto whta i wantde to say to tyou

i cnat believe hunk foudn an entire xcase of chamapgne tonbihght

I thiknk i shoudls leep

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_02 1138J JUL 72_

keith!

how much champagne did you have?? :D i hope you made it back to the party (and your quarters!!) unscathed! our celebrations were shortlived because matt and sam were too excited about collecting ice samples and wanted to head out before we’d even made contact with the surface.

kerberos is breathtaking in the way only a barren, frozen moon can be. there’s not much going on up here, just craters and ice and bitter cold, but knowing that this is the first time any man has touched the surface is incredible.

Is this how neil armstrong felt? i think it must be.

i don’t wanna forget how it feels

shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**02 1518T JUL 72**

Hi Shiro

I had more champagne than I want to admit. I’m sure I had a hangover for three days after you landed on Kerberos, but I think I’ve finally recovered. Are you guys having fun collecting samples? My calculations make it look like you landed in a good spot for data collection, but do you think the team will take the mobile rover out at all? It’d be an awful waste to haul it all the way to Kerberos and not use it at all.

You guys could have used the space and weight capacity for some decent food, ahaha!

I hope you get a million more missions like this. You deserve that kind of happiness more than anyone else.

Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_06 2212J JUL 72_

hey

i don’t think i would call data recovery “fun” but sam and matt seem to be having a great time so i can’t be mean to them about it. they’re taking a day off soon so im gonna take the mobile rover for a spin in a few days. i won’t be able to get too far on it but even just getting pictures of some of the craters within a few miles of us would be awesome. maybe i can take some on the padd so i can send them to you. i think you’d like it out here a lot.

i hope if i ever get another mission like kerberos, that you’ll be my copilot.

wish me luck!

shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**07 1204T JUL 72**

Shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**07 1253T JUL 72**

Shiro please tell me Holt’s transmission is a joke.

I can’t lose you too.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**08 0012T JUL 72**

please come home

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**08 1118T JUL 72**

Iverson is panicking trying to figure out how to announce that you’re gone, but I know you can’t really be gone, Shiro.

I know you’re out there somewhere

let me know if you get this

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**09 0124T JUL 72**

it’s killing me when you’re away

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_\-- ----- --- --_

01101001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01101111 01101011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 00001010 00001010 01101001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00001010 00001010 01101001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**12 1229T JUL 72**

Shiro?

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**12 1402T JUL 72**

Don’t fuck with me, Shiro. Are you really okay?

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_\-- ----- --- --_

01111001 01100101 01110011

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**13 2020T JUL 72**

The Garrison received Holt’s transmission a few minutes ago.

I cannot believe you Takashi Shirogane

How can you go missing for a week, send me cryptic messages, and think you can roll back in unannounced and unscathed?

Can you just let me know that you’re fine? What even happened out there?

I thought I lost you, Shiro.

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_14 0023J JUL 72_

Im sorry i scared you keith

would you believe me if i told you i was abducted by aliens? its kind of a long story.

can i make it up to you at all?

shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**14 1028T JUL 72**

I could kill you right now, Shiro. Are you kidding me? You can make it up to me by being honest with me.

I think I deserve that much

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_14 0023J JUL 72_

honestly keith it might be too much for a message...you know i’m not great with words in the first place but so much has happened in the last week that i can’t put it into writing. i’m safe, i think.

the mobile rover is gone, but sam’s not as mad as i thought he would be. I think he’s just happy im safe. apparently iverson wants us to come back ahead of schedule, and sam doesn’t want me to pilot yet. I don’t know if they trust me right now, but i don’t know what to tell them.

matt won’t leave me alone and sam has a really close eye on me right now. I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to talk with you.

Just know that i’m okay, and on my way home to you.

cant wait to see you :)

shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**15 0147T JUL 72**

Shiro

I don’t mean to be short with you. I’m still just...scared. I’m glad you’re okay and I’m so happy you’re back safely. Iverson said that he’s trying to arrange for your departure from Kerberos tomorrow. Commander Holt underwent pilot training as well before the mission, so he’s expected to get you started on your way back. I don’t think Iverson wants you to pilot at all, but it sounds like Holt is putting in a good word for you.

Just keep me updated.

I still can’t tell if you’re kidding about the aliens, but if you’re not, I hope you said hi to them for me.

You’d promised you would

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**19 1123T JUL 72**

Happy lift off Shiro! I don’t know if Holt has told you, but Iverson agreed to let you pilot again once you’re clear of the Kuyper belt. You won’t even have to stop by the Mars base this time either because your stay on Kerberos was cut short.

It sounds like Iverson and Sanda are keeping this whole thing quiet. They don’t want to announce it at all, and they’re swearing the whole ground crew to secrecy. Did you tell them about the aliens too?

See you in T-76 days.

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**27 0623T JUL 72**

Hey Shiro,

Did you really run into some kind of aliens up there? The more I think about it, the more I think you were serious. You’ve never lied to me about something like that before, have you?

Dammit , what did you get into up there?

68 days

Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_04 0013J AUG 72_

i haven’t lied to you before keith, you’re right. i didn’t tell Sam or matt, though. i don’t know if i could explain it to them and even if i could, im not sure they’d believe me. of course I said hi for you though….i couldn’t let you down.

there’s actually something really important i need to tell you about all this when i’m home.

they’re finally letting me fly again! sam gave me the pilots chair today. It feels really really good to be useful again. i was getting sick of sitting around in my bunk all day, staring at the wall. sam and matt are finally leaving me alone a little bit again, but not nearly as much as i want them to. I guess i’ll take what i can get though.

60 days (i think?!)

shiro

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**05 1047T AUG 72**

Wow Shiro...I can’t believe you actually met aliens.

Is keeping this a secret between us breaking some kind of laws? I sure hope so. I’ve always wanted to be an intergalactic criminal.

At least you can stretch your legs now! Fly safe.

59 days

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**13 2304T AUG 72**

I’m suspended from the ground crew. Iverson wants to attribute the early return of the Discovery to “pilot error.”

I told him that was a bullshit excuse (it is) and he told me I could “use the next two weeks to step back from my position” as one of the mission’s ground engineers.

I don’t think Hunk will keep me in the loop while I’m gone. He’s too afraid of Iverson.

This is fucked, but at least you’ll be home in 51 days.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**18 0046T AUG 72**

Shiro,

Sanda asked me about Mars again today. Is there a polite way to say I’m not interested in going unless you’ll be there too?

46 days!

Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_26 1452J AUG 72_

keith! i can’t believe you got yourself booted from the ground crew….do you think iverson is going to let you back in? i agree with you...pilot error seems like a lazy excuse but i guess it is kind of my fault i disappeared. sam keeps asking how i survived and i think i’ve almost convinced him that the rebreather in my suit was really just that effective.

i’m so bored up here this time ‘round… this goes so much more slowly on the return trip. i think maybe its because i was running away from something last time, and it felt good to get out, but now im excited to be home soon. the grass is always greener, huh?

(i miss you)

38 days…

Shiro

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_26 1455J AUG 72_

ps - if youre an intergalactic criminal than so am i. i guess we’re just two outlaws on the run together from here on out, huh?

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**26 2336T AUG 72**

Iverson might...I think he’s hurting for another engineer to track your trajectory, but he can’t let anyone else in this late in the mission. Especially not after what happened with you.

I don’t think he’d give anyone the clearance at this point if I’m being honest.

I miss you too, Shiro. It’s embarrassing to admit how much I miss you.

Only 38 days.

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**30 0719T AUG 72**

I’m back on the ground crew. I think I’ll have to cut this line between us. Iverson wants to do a complete sweep of all comms in and out on the Discovery before you arrive, and I don’t want them to find this. I still trust my encryption, but I don’t trust them.

It’s better safe than sorry.

They’re talking about a mandatory quarantine when you land. I’ll keep my ears open, and if it sounds like they’re going to try any funny business, I’ll come cut you off the stretcher myself and carry you out.

I’ll see you in 34 days no matter what happens.

Keith

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**29 1321T SEP 72**

Comms reopened, Shiro.

I’m proud to say that Iverson completed his very thorough sweep of the Discovery and found absolutely nothing amiss. (Although it probably didn’t hurt that Hunk was in charge of the comms inspection.) I’m not sure if you’ll see this before you land, you’re so close to earth again, but if you do… hey :)

I’ve missed you so much, but I can’t believe we only have 4 more days left.

Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_30 0438J SEP 72_

ive been checking so much to see if I could talk to you again. im glad its back up and running.

are you still gonna make me a hot meal and tuck me into bed when I get back? i’ve been looking forward to it for months.

3 days.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**30 0742T SEP 72**

I’ll make you whatever you want, Shiro.

How many times have you looked at your PADD for messages?

3 days!

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_01 0124J OCT 72_

as many times as it takes.

tomorrow!

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**02 0532T OCT 72**

Today’s the day! I couldn’t sleep last night...maybe we can watch a movie and take a nap once everything settles down. I miss spending time with you, Shiro.

I’ll see you so soon.

Keith

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_02 2312T OCT 72_

keith this quarantine sucks. can you come break me out like you promised? they’re testing for bacteria that probably doesn’t even exist and making sure im okay.

mostly im just bored and theres so much i need to tell you.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**02 2329T OCT 72**

I’m negotiating your release right now. The nurses aren’t convinced but they also can’t find anything wrong with you so they can’t keep you in there forever.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**03 0134T OCT 72**

I know you just got back, but when you’re done with Sanda and Iverson’s debrief do you want to come to my quarters? I’ve got soup on the stove.

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_03 0206T OCT 72_

be there in five if youre still up?

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**03 0207T OCT 72**

Door’s unlocked. I couldn’t sleep without seeing you first.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**03 0746T OCT 72**

Sorry I didn’t say anything before I left this morning. Iverson called the whole ground crew in, but you seemed so tired last night that I didn’t want to wake you up before I left. There’s cereal in the cupboard and soy milk in the fridge if you want some when you get up.

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_03 1032T OCT 72_

i thought you didnt like lucky charms?

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**03 1106T OCT 72**

They reminded me of you while you were away. Do you wanna meet in the mess for lunch? If not I can bring you something

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_03 1117T OCT 72_

i’m still in your quarters! (is that okay?)

do you wanna come back here? i have something I wanted to tell you.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**03 1141T OCT 72**

I’ll be by after 1200. Iverson’s dismissing us early for the day.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**04 0038T OCT 72**

I can’t stop thinking about those photos you showed me...do you really think she could be my mother? I always thought dad was being cheesy but maybe he was serious when he said my mom was “out of this world” (haha)

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_04 0041T OCT 72_

why are you still awake keith? its so late.

i think she might really be your mom, she looks just like you. Do you think its possible for aliens and humans to...you know?

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**04 0044T OCT 72**

My brain is running a mile a minute, I don’t think I could sleep if I wanted to.

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_04 0045T OCT 72_

come over!

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**06 1022T OCT 72**

I know you have things to do, but can you come back? I think I’m still trying to process everything you told me this weekend.

(also I can’t believe I’m being selfish like this but I really want to kiss you again)

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_06 1046T OCT 72_

You’re insatiable!!

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**06 1103T OCT 72**

I just never thought you’d like me too.

That makes me sound like I’m in grade school, but it’s true. I’ve loved you for so long that I forgot what it’s like to not love you.

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_06 1147T OCT 72_

i think i forgot what it was like to kiss someone i actually wanted to kiss

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**09 1732T OCT 72**

Shiro, I’ve never shown you my father’s house, have I? I want to see if there’s anything there that could tell us more about the aliens you met. If she’s telling the truth, my dad must have something laying around the house. Maybe not pictures, because if they really are purple like you said, I don’t know that he’d have kept that, but I think my dad used to keep a journal.

Meet me in the hangar at 2200. We can take the hoverbikes.

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_11 1203T OCT 72_

keith, can we go to your dad’s place again tonight?

i asked her about the letters we found, and now she wants to see them. I think she wants to meet you.

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**12 0617T OCT 72**

I couldn’t sleep at all Shiro.

She’s really my mom, isn’t she? The universe is so much bigger than I’d ever have imagined. Should I go with her? I don’t have much here on earth. I don’t even officially own my dad’s house.

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_12 0721T OCT 72_

i can’t sleep either.

do you think you’d want to go with her? whatever she’s wrapped up in sounds pretty serious.

but it could be a hell of an adventure, too

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**12 0813T OCT 72**

I think I do.

I know I’m asking too much of you, but would you want to come with me?

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**12 1032T OCT 72**

Oh god, ignore that Shiro. I know you can’t give up your career with the Garrison. You have too much going for you here to walk away from it.

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_12 1327T OCT 72_

did you forget the part where i’m indefinitely grounded?

there’s no place i’d rather be than exploring the universe with you

when should we leave?

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**12 1501T OCT 72**

You’re kidding right?

Meet me in the hangar at 1900 tonight. Maybe we can get some more answers from her.

•

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_

_532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) > 532348325(KOGANE. KEITH)_

_14 0957T OCT 72_

tonight ?

•

**OUTGOING TRANSMISSION**

**532348325(KOGANE. KEITH) > 532321038(SHIROGANE. TAKASHI) **

**14 1238T OCT 72**

Meet me in the hangar at 2100.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!! 
> 
> big thanks to [sarah](https://twitter.com/ailurea), [blue](https://twitter.com/sugarcubeshiro), and [liz](https://twitter.com/disloyalpunk) for holding my hand and cheerleading while i learned how to do this, and a HUGE thank you to sheith secret santa mods for being so kind with my funky timeline!!
> 
> come say hey @cosmicbeebees on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cosmicbeebees)


End file.
